Digimon X Tekken
by Tekkkenroxdude
Summary: After the king of iron fist tournament 7, Logan, King, and Armor King are transported to the digital world. there they meet digimon, who would become their partners. king partners up with Guilmon, and Logan partners up with Blackagumon. yet some how Patamon and Armor king partner up, and patamon digivolves into Angemon... how does THAT work? I would love to hear your feed back!
1. Prolouge

After the fight against devil Jin, Logan asked king if he could live in the orphanage, and armor king saw that he needed to forgive. Little did they know, there was an even greater battle than the one in the human world. In the digital world, the devil gene had fused with the virus, Glitchmon, who plans to delete the digital world and the human world. If he succeeds, he will be able to capture Genai, the guardian of the digital world, and destroy all of the multiverses world.

The digital world must have new protectors, so, the old digimon of the digidestined search for new digidestined, in their search they find 3 humans, who have hearts righteous enough to care for Digimon, though they may seem to be unlikely heroes at first, they are the world's last hope. And they must accept it.


	2. Entering the digiworld

2 months after the tournament, Logan asked king if he could live in the orphanage. He did not want to go back to living in a hotel, nor get a new family that did not know him at all. King accepted, and today, Logan takes the plane to Texas.

_Why is this taking so long? _Wondered Logan. _This is gonna take the entire day!_ After 6 hours of his butt getting flatter and flatter, the plane finally started to slow down. When he finally got off, King was waiting outside of the airport. When Logan got in the car he asked, "how long have you been waiting?" King replied, "about an hour. Don't worry, I have an employee watching the building." Logan remembered something, "oh yeah, that reminds me, how does Armor King like his new job? What do you have him doing?" King chuckled, "Diaper changing. It's hilarious watching him wince at the smell being amplified by his mask. I always watch on the security camera. The employees insist on having a guard around him though. Understand why." King turned onto another street. When they reached the orphanage, Logan saw why king needed to go to tournaments for money. It was huge! He saw the children in the yard playing, some teens playing a magic game on one of the benches. "So this is why you need the money. It's HUGE!" king sighed, "yeah, but the taxes on it are murder. Most of it is bedrooms, every child gets his own, except for siblings, and they have to share one. The problem is not that we don't have enough rooms. It's that we need enough food for every single one of them, including the staff, most live here. Including me." They got out of the car, and king said, "You get the room in the left hallway, first room on the left." When Logan entered his room, he was finally hit with the truth. _This is my real home now. After a year, I finally have a home!_ He unpacked, and heard the bell signaling dinner.

That night was awesome, he met the boys that were playing magic, and even played a match against them. Then they decided to go to bed. He went to his room, and finished unpacking. That's when he hear king swearing at a computer, and he went to see what it was about. "God dammit, you idiotic computer, exit out already!" Logan chuckled, "need some help with that?" King sighed and nodded, "well, what were you trying to do?" Asked Logan. "I was trying to pull up your medical records, and then this weird screen just popped up, and now it won't exit out!" There was a cry from the nursery, and armor king (with a gas mask on) rushed to see if there was a diaper change needed. Logan asked, "did you try shutting down or restarting the computer?" King replied, " Yes" Logan frowned, " let me see," the computer screen looked like it had a black hole in it, "maybe it's a virus game, something's weird about it though" he clicked the black hole. Nothing happened. Armor king came out of the nursery, saw them and asked, "what is going on?" Logan replied, "The computers acting funny, now shush and let me work!" tried pulling up the start screen, and clicked on the small tab that appeared. Suddenly, the screen started to glow, and something started to come through the black hole! "Digitransfer, align. Digiport open." The computer beeped. SHIIIIRRRRRRRRIMMM! A huge flash of light blinded them, and three small devices that looked like pedometers flashed into existence. "Transfer complete" The devices were floating in midair, and suddenly flew into the hands of king, Logan, and Armor King. Armor King's was orange with white. Kings was red and black. Logan got a blue and white one. King, astonished, asked, "What the heck are these things?" Armor King looked at his and said, "Pedometers?" Logan frowned, "no, Pedometers don't come from computers. They come from companies." King asked, "then what are they?" Armor King was starting to panic, " AND WHAT DO THEY DO?" Logan sighed, calmly, and said, " they came out of the computer. I'd say that we need to get rid of them by putting them back into the computer. The connection has to go two ways…" He did what he did before, and said "do this" he held his out to the glowing computer, and King and Armor King did the same. "Digitransfer, Align. Digiport open. Digidestined, welcome to the Digital World." The metal ring around their devices screens started to glow, and the black hole was surrounded by three rings with code inside of them. "What the-" king started, and then, with a flash, they felt their bodies become tingly. Logan saw numbers and letters of Computer code flash by, and saw that king and armor king were composed of code too, he looked at himself, and discovered that he was code too. And then they blacked out.


End file.
